Summer Sports Event 2017
Summer is fast approaching in Bushwhackia, and the kids and coaches of the Commons want to get a head start on the sports season! Find sports supplies and bring them to the coaches that will appear in the Commons event area over the next few days. There are some related quests to do, and you can even cheer on the kids as they practice in the playing field. New to the event this year are two new quest NPCs with new quests, new custom items, and rewards! Good luck! The opening day of this event was Friday, June 2, 2017. Event ends on Friday, June 16, 2017. Official Codename Blog post. Quests Event Missions 8 Varying* |name2=Soccer Coach |type2=child |desc2=Collect Soccer Supplies to help the C League soccer coach improve his team! The Soccer Coach appeared on Day 1 of the event |task2= |reward2= |name3=Baseball Coach |type3=child |desc3=Collect Baseball Supplies to help the C League baseball coach improve his team! The Baseball Coach appeared on Day 3 of the event |task3= |reward3= |name4=Flag Football Coach |type4=child |desc4=Collect Football Supplies to help the C League football coach improve his team! The Flag Football Coach appeared on Day 5 of the event |task4= |reward4= |name5=Roller Hockey Coach |type5=child |desc5=Collect Hockey Supplies to help the C League hockey coach improve his team! The Roller Hockey Coach appeared on Day 7 of the event |task5= |reward5= }}Each turn in(Facebook)gives you 10 to start, with invite bar at base(50). That number doubles to 20 with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max(100). *You get one for every 5 points of Coaching ability. If your game site doesn't implement friends, you get a straight 13 per turn-in instead. C -> B = 3 turn-ins B -> A = 6 turn-ins A -> AA = 9 turn-ins AA -> AAA = 12 turn-ins AAA Champions = 15 turn-ins Special Missions Coaches' Quests or 5 50 |name2 = Permission Granted|desc2 = The Baseball Coach was supposed to collect permission slips from the kids' parents, but they all blew away. Find Permission Slips in bushes and bring them back to the Baseball Coach.|task2 = Find 24 Permission Slips|reward2 = or 5 50 |name3 = Staying Hydrated|desc3 = The Flag Football coach needs her team to stay hydrated during competitiive play. Find a bunch of Sports Drink in bushes and bring it back to her in the Commons.|task3 = Find 26 Bottles of Sports Drink|reward3 = or 5 50 |name4 = Under the Weather|desc4 = The Road Hockey coach needs to know when he can schedule some games to avoid wet or windy conditions. Find him some Weather Forecasts-- in bushes of course-- and bring them back to the Commons.|task4 = Find 35 Weather Forecasts|reward4 = or 5 50 }} Onside Play quests or 5 50 |name2 = Jersey Fabric|desc2 = Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you to make your own sports jersey. Find him some Jersey Fabric (Did you know that jerseys are made out of jersey?) in bushes anywhere in the world.|task2 = Find 20 Jersey Fabric|reward2 = or 5 50 |name3 = Jersey Dye|desc3 = Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you to make your own sports jersey. Find him some Red, White, and Black Dye in bushes anywhere in the world.|task3 = Find 20 White Dye. Find 20 Black Dye. Find 20 Red Dye|reward3 = or 5 50 |name4 = Jersey Thread|desc4 = Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you make your own sports jersey. Find him some Gold, Silver, and Bronze Thread in bushes anywhere in the world.|task4 = Find 20 Gold Thread. Find 20 Silver Thread. Find 20 Bronze Thread.|reward4 = or 5 50 |name5 = Ironic Noisemakers|desc5 = Wil the Hipster Lumberjack would like you to find him some Noisemakers so he can make some noise. Noise. Noise. Noiiiise. Am I spelling that correctly? Oh well, I suppose you should find some for him if you want this quest to go away.|task5 = Find 20 Noisemakers|reward5 = or 5 50 }} Memorabilia quests If you have already identified the hidden sports legend and done the first quest line of Memorabilia, the following quests will be given to you for this year's set of quests. See the Sports Event 2016 page for previous years' quest lines related to The Hidden Legend and Memorabilia. or 5 50 |name2 = Baseball Memorabilia II|desc2 = Claire is collecting old memorabilia from the Town Crier's time in sports. She'd like you to find some Signed Baseballs from when the Town Crier was a Baseball Star. You can find them in bushes anywhere in the world. Return to the event area when you're done.|task2 = Find 20 Signed Baseballs|reward2 = or 5 50 |name3 = Football Memorabilia II|desc3 = Claire is collecting old memorabilia from the Town Crier's time in sports. She'd like you to find some Dented Football Helmets from when the Town Crier was a Football Star. You can find them in bushes anywhere in the world. Return to the vent area when you're done.|task3 = Find 20 Dented Football Helmets|reward3 = or 5 50 |name4 = Hockey Memorabilia II|desc4 = Claire is collecting old memorabilia from the Town Crier's time in sports. She'd like you to find some Zamboni Batteries from when the Town Crier was a Hockey Star. You can find them in bushes anywhere in the world. Return to the event area when you're done.|task4 = Find 20 Zamboni Batteries|reward4 = or 5 50 }} Bad Betting Buster quests or 5 50 |name2 = Sketchy Betting Agents|desc2 = Bookmaker Bailey is a straight arrow, but there's some illegal sports betting going down. Bailey needs your help rooting out the scoundrel! Find Betting Agents wandering in fields all over Bushwhackia and whack some information out of them.|task2 = Contact 20 Sketchy Betting Agents|reward2 = or 5 50 |name3 = Meet the Illegal Bookmaker|desc3 = One of the sketchy betting agents told Bookmaker Bailey where to find the Illegal Bookmaker! Speak with the Illegal Bookmaker in the center of the Mysterious Forest.|task3 = Speak to the Illegal Bookmaker in The Mysterious Forest.|reward3 = |name4 = Betting Bushy Bullions|desc4 = You've found the illegal bookmaker! You need to collect some Bushy Bullions before they'll let you in on the deal and reveal themself! Look for them in bushes all over Bushwhackia.|task4 = Collect 65 Bushy Bullions.|reward4 = or 5 50 }} Mighty Mick quests "or" 5 50 |name2 = A Burgeoning Boxer's Gloves|desc2 = The Town Crier's granddaughter, Bo, doesn't want to play soccer, baseball, football, or hockey like her grandfather. She wants to be a pro boxer! Get her some Boxing Gloves from bushes throughout Bushwhackia.|task2 = Find 15 Pairs Boxing Gloves|reward2 = "or" 5 50 |name3 = Punching Bags|desc3 = The Town Crier's granddaughter, Bo, doesn't want to play soccer, baseball, football, or hockey like her grandfather. She wants to be a pro boxer! Get her some Punching Bags from bushes throughout Bushwhackia.|task3 = Find 8 Punching Bags|reward3 = "or" 5 50 |name4 = Punching People|desc4 = The Town Crier's granddaughter, Bo, doesn't want to play soccer, baseball, football, or hockey like her grandfather. She wants to be a pro boxer! Find boxers wandering the fields of Bushwhackia and whack them back to the Commons for her to train against.|task4 = Send back 16 Boxers|reward4 = 5 5 Boxer Juice 100 }} Other Sports quests or 5 50 |desc1 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Water Polo Swim Caps by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the commons when you have them all.|name2 = Spikin' Volleyball|desc2 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Volleyball Balls.|task2 = Find 20 Volleyballs.|reward2 = or 5 50 |name3 = Tennis Love|desc3 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Tennis Rackets.|task3 = Find 20 Tennis Rackets|reward3 = or 5 50 |name4 = Dodge a Ball|desc4 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Pipe Wrenches.|task4 = Find 20 Pipe Wrenches|reward4 = or 5 50 |name5 = At a Loss for Lacrosse|desc5 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Lacrosse Sticks.|task5 = Find 20 Lacrosse Sticks.|reward5 = or 5 50 |name6 = What's Cricket?|desc6 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Cricket Bats.|task6 = Find 20 Cricket Bats.|reward6 = or 5 50 |name7 = Bowling Ally|desc7 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Bowling Balls.|task7 = Find 20 Bowling Balls|reward7 = or 5 50 |name8 = Pro Cyclng|desc8 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Bicycle Wheels.|task8 = Find 20 Bicycle Wheels|reward8 = or 5 50 |name9 = E Sports|desc9 = Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some High-end Computer Keyboards by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the Commons when you have them all.|task9 = Find 20 Computer Keyboards|reward9 = or 5 50 }} Gaming Gnome quests or 5 50 |name2 = Moldy Gnome Molds|desc2 = Wil the Hipster Lumberjack turned gnome designer would like you to find him some Gnome Molds that he can use to make a custom garden gnome!|task2 = Find 20 Gnome Molds|reward2 = or 5 50 |name3 = White Not Required|desc3 = Wil the Hipster Lumberjack turned gnome designer would like you to find him some Tubes of Red and Blue Paint that he can use to make a custom garden gnome!|task3 = Find 20 Tubes of Red Paint Find 20 Tubes of Blue Paint |reward3 = or 5 50 |name4 = Gnomification!|desc4 = Wil the Hipster Lumberjack is going to make you your very own unique garden gnome! What a guy|task4 = Talk to Wil|reward4 = or 5 50 }}After completing Gnomification!, you also get the Gaming Gnome achievement and a Gnome which you create by picking a sport and color. Below are all of the possible outcomes: Sports Token Awards Decoration Items |name1 = Punching Bag|desc1 = Left hook, right uppercut!|name2 = Sports TV|desc2 = Cruise your favorite sports channels.|cost2 = 20 |name3 = Sports Locker|desc3 = Bring the locker room talk into your home.|cost3 = 20 |name4 = Football Chair|desc4 = Go deep!...into this comfy chair.|cost4 = 20 |name5 = Basketball Chair|desc5 = Sit down and have some hoop dreams.|cost5 = 20 |name6 = Hanging Boxing Gloves|desc6 = Keep these close by. You never know when you'll need to 'Star Uppercut' an intruder!|cost6 = 20 |name7 = Hockey Net Mini Golf Piece|desc7 = Put a shot on a goal!|cost7 = 40 }} Gear |name1 = Neckbrace|desc1 = You can equip this in your cape slot!|name2 = Sports Gloves|desc2 = You can equip this in your gloves slot!|cost2 = 20 |name3 = (Water) Polo Mallet|desc3 = You can equip this in your sword slot!|cost3 = 20 |name4 = Boxiing Gloves|desc4 = You can equip this in your gloves slot!|cost4 = 20 |name5 = Boxing Helmet|desc5 = You can equip this in your hat slot!|cost5 = 20 |name6 = Fancy Riding Helmet|desc6 = You can equip this in your hat slot!|cost6 = 20 }} Bonus Items After all the other items are bought (exception: you didn't need the mini-golf piece), you can get a number of other items from the event shop. |name1 = Sport Snack Bag|desc1 = A bag of snacks. Contains random amounts of mana, power, gold, and energy.|name2 = Large Summer Snack Bag|desc2 = A bag of snacks. Contains three times as much stuff as a regular snack bag.|cost2 = 90 |name3 = Quester's Satchel|desc3 = Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random quester's satchel!|cost3 = 150 }} Pet Packs and Mount Pet Packs The 2017 pets came as part of a pack. Each pack costs 20, and contains one pet, 100 , , a , and a . 20 |name2 = Dolphin Mascot |attr2 = Gem odds |bonus2 = 30% |desc2 = Keep the crowd entertained! |cost2 = 20 |name3 = Sumo Doll |attr3 = Power odds |bonus3 = 25% |desc3 = Surprisingly graceful, like a ballerina inside a stack of tires. |cost3 = 20 }} Mount Previous Year's Pets Pets from 2013-2016 could be bought for 200 at the event store. |name2 = Sporty T-Rex |attr2 = Nothings to Mana |bonus2 = 20% |desc2 = Rawwwrrr-- play ball! |cost2 = 200 |name9 = Bully |attr9 = Bonus Rune Dust when you whack up a rune |bonus9 = 60% |desc9 = Ruff ruff! This little guy will protect you with his life. |cost9 = 200 |name10 = Honker |attr10 = Mana |bonus10 = 25% |desc10 = Honk honk! You'll know summer is here when you hear her honking. |cost10 = 200 |name11 = Bouncy |attr11 = Nothings |bonus11 = -30% |desc11 = Boing boing! He'll bounce around all day. It's his favorite thing. |cost11 = 200 |name12=Flying Squirrel |desc12 = More like a hovering squirrel, really. |cost12 = 200 |bonus12 = 25% |attr12 = Chance to double non-multiplied power wins! |name13 = Boxing Roo |desc13 = Careful! It'll knock you out! |cost13 = 200 |bonus13 = 25% |attr13 = Chance to turn your Nothing wins into Gold! |name14 = Jogging Cheetah |desc14 = He's out for a nice, brisk jog. |cost14 = 200 |bonus14 = 25% |attr14 = Chance to turn your Nothing wins into Mana! |name15 = Batting Owl |attr15 = Odd to win mana |bonus15 = +25% |desc15 = He's wisely batting 0.366 |cost15 = 200 |name16 = Cool Monkey |attr16 = Puzzle Pieces |bonus16 = +15% |desc16 = Of course he's cool, he's wearing sunglasses! |cost16 = 200 |name17 = Waterskiing Squirrel |attr17 = Nothing wins change to gold |bonus17 = +30% |desc17 = Now you've seen literally everything. |cost17 = 200 }} Achievements New 2017 Achievements }} }} }} Returning Achievements }} }} }} }} }} }} }}Achievements from 2013-2016 You can win the following achievements from previous years (if you haven't won them before), but you may have to spend Bush Bucks. }} }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes Category:Events Category:2017 Events Category:Pets Category:Mounts Category:Achievements